Embodiments of the invention relate generally to residential and commercial cabinetry, and, more particularly, to a cabinetry system wherein the exterior surface elements or face panels of the cabinets are removably coupled to the internal bodies or frames of the cabinets in a manner that facilitates quickly changing the appearance of the cabinetry system.
Replacing cabinetry accounts for a large percentage of the cost of a room renovation. In the case of a kitchen, for example, kitchen cabinets may account for fifty percent or more of the entire cost of the renovation. A large portion of the costs of a cabinet is accounted for in the cabinet's interior body or box, which constitutes the bulk of the material of the cabinet and is costly to ship due to its size and weight.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a cabinetry system that includes cabinet faces that can be easily removed from the base structure of the cabinetry system and interchanged with other sets of cabinet faces to quickly and easily change the appearance of the cabinets without replacing the costly interior structure of the cabinets.